


What's In a Name?

by captainamergirl



Series: Faith, Hope, Miracles [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Finally!, One Shot, SnB have their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sonny and Brenda puzzle over what to name their new bundle of joy.





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevensmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/gifts).



**What’s in a Name?**   
  
“I can’t take much more of this,” Brenda declared as a tear ran down her cheek.   
  
“The contractions aren’t stopping?” Sonny asked. “Dr. Lee gave you that spinal thing though. I thought-“   
  
Brenda shook her head. “No, it’s not the pain that’s getting to me. It’s the waiting. It’s been what – twenty-two hours - since we got here and she hasn’t forced her way out yet?”   
  
“She’s like her mother – she wants to make a dramatic entrance.”   
  
“Sonny …”   
  
Sonny squeezed Brenda’s tiny hand which was enveloped in his larger one, as it had been for hours now. With his free hand, he brushed away her tears. “I know waiting to see our girl is not fun but when we see her – when we look into her eyes and see she’s okay – then it will be worth it, right?”   
  
“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a watermelon in your gut,” Brenda muttered. Another tear ran down her cheek and she dashed it away. “Sorry. Everything is just getting to me. I’m worried.”   
  
“Why are you worried? Dr. Lee said –“   
  
“I know what she said. I know our girl is healthy... But Alec… I was cheated out of years with him and if something were to happen to her too, I’d never get over it.”   
  
Sonny leaned over and pressed his lips to her damp cheek. “Nothing’s going to happen. Alec … That situation was so different but I swear, if I could kill those who were responsible – again – I absolutely would… Alec is with you now though, Bren, and he’s so happy to have you as his mom. And this baby is going to love you just as much as he does.”   
  
Brenda nodded. “You’re right, you’re right,” she said. Though she didn’t sound so sure. It would take actually seeing and holding her daughter, feeding her too, for it to feel real; for her to stop worrying even for a second.   
  
“It’s okay to be scared,” Sonny said. “You don’t ever have to put on a show for me.”   
  
“I know,” Brenda said. “I just want her here. She’s almost two weeks overdue. Something really could go wrong.” She shook her head. “Never mind. It’s fine. Everything is fine.”   
  
XoXoXo   
  
Dr. Lee came to check on Brenda every fifteen minutes, only to report that she wasn’t fully dilated yet. Brenda was getting frustrated, as was Sonny, on her behalf. But Kelly kept saying they couldn’t rush perfection. “And when your baby girl is born, it will be a perfect moment. It will have been worth the wait,” the doctor promised.   
  
Sonny stayed at Brenda’s side the whole time, alternately feeding her ice chips and rubbing her back. He kept encouraging her to try to sleep but she couldn’t do it.   
  
When Dr. Lee checked in at quarter after three in the morning, she examined Brenda and finally pronounced her ready to deliver. Brenda was thrilled. Sonny was too, though he also felt a little anxiety, even if he wouldn’t say so. He truly believed that this was the last child he was ever going to have and wanted everything to go okay.   
  
Dr. Lee and two nurses crowded around Brenda and Kelly gently parted her legs, resting them in stirrups. “Now, Brenda, I want you to give me a really big push. The epidural numbed you a lot so you need to do a little extra work to get her moving.”   
  
Brenda nodded and looked at Sonny. “This is it, Daddy.”   
  
Sonny nodded. He then got beside her and they prepared for the birth of their little one.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
The actual delivery went easier than anyone had anticipated and before long, Sonny was sniping the umbilical cord. Then a beautiful little baby girl was placed in his arms. His eyes sheened with tears as he carried her over to Brenda. She was the carbon copy of her mom – gorgeous beyond words – but she also had little indents in her cheeks that told them that she had inherited her father’s trademark, heartbreakingly perfect dimples.   
  
The little girl was yawning as Sonny placed her in Brenda’s arms. Brenda was sans makeup and sweaty and her hair was damp but she had honestly never looked more beautiful to Sonny. “God, Sonny, she’s… There are no words. She’s so precious,” Brenda murmured as new tears gathered in her dark eyes.   
  
“She takes after her mom, what do you expect?” Sonny asked, dropping into the chair at Brenda’s bedside. He reached out and stroked the girl’s little hand and immediately her fingers were curling around Sonny’s own digits.   
  
Brenda laughed. “She is such a daddy’s girl already.”   
  
Sonny loved the feeling of his daughter holding his hand that way. He looked at Brenda. “You were amazing just now. Fearless.”   
  
Brenda smiled as she stroked their daughter’s olive cheek. “Thanks, but you helped keep me calm.”   
  
“We make a good team.”   
  
“Yes, yes, we do.” Brenda sought Sonny’s lips in a soft kiss. They then turned back to look at the baby with a head full of jet black hair.   
  
“She has so much hair, Sonny.”   
  
“She got that from you. I was a bald baby.”   
  
Brenda chuckled. “I know. I saw the pictures.” She looked at the little girl again. “So what are we going to call her? I mean, I know we discussed names but we never actually decided on one.”   
  
“Well we will let her decide,” Sonny said.   
  
“And just how will we do that?”   
  
Sonny withdrew a notepad from the pocket of his suit jacket. “I wrote down all the names we talked about when we discovered we were having a girl. I think I’ll just read them off and see what she responds to.”   
  
“I wish my parents would have tried that. I wouldn’t have picked the name Brenda for myself.”   
  
“I like Brenda. Actually, I love Brenda,” Sonny teased. He then turned the page. “Okay, baby girl, let’s start with the A’s. Ambyr with a ‘Y’.” Sonny paused to look at the baby. Her eyes had drifted closed. “Okay, that’s definitely not the one.”   
  
“She’s probably just tired. It’s been a long night for all of us.”   
  
Sonny nodded. “Yes it has. We can name her later. Better yet, we’ll let her name herself.”   
  
“When she’s what – five?”   
  
“No, but she’ll let us know the perfect name when she’s ready,” Sonny said. “For now, you two get some sleep while I pass out some Cubans to everyone in the waiting room.”   
  
Brenda smiled sleepily. “Okay.” She kissed the baby on the cheek and then Sonny lifted his little girl out of Brenda’s arms and placed her in the isolette beside by the bed. He covered the little one with a pink blanket and then watched her for a moment. He turned back to Brenda then. She was asleep already. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before slipping out the door.   
  
XoXoXo   
  
The next afternoon, Brenda was sitting in her hospital bed watching a soap opera on the big TV anchored above her bed. Little Girl Corinthos rested in her lap. Sonny had slipped out to make some phone calls. When he came back in, the show was almost over. He smirked when he saw Brenda’s eyes riveted to the television set.   
  
“A soap opera? Really?” He said with a chuckle.   
  
“‘Moments in Our Lives’ happens to be the best show on television.”   
  
“If you say so.” Sonny moved over to the bed. “How’s our little girl?”   
  
“Perfect. But still nameless. We may have to just give her one, even if it doesn't seem to fit.”   
  
“Be patient.” Sonny smiled at his wife as the credits began to roll up the screen. “Can I turn this drivel off now?”   
  
“Hey, it’s not drivel!” Brenda protested but she was grinning too. “But yeah, go ahead. My favorite character Brandy wasn’t even on today’s episode.”   
  
“Hey, Bren?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Our little girl’s eyes just shot open when you said ‘Brandy’.”   
  
Brenda looked at the baby in her lap. The infant was cooing now. “Ohmigosh… Brandy… Do you like that name? Do you want your name to be Brandy?”   
  
The baby just blinked twice at her parents and they laughed. “I think she likes it. Brandy Corinthos,” Brenda said. “It actually has a certain ring to it.”   
  
“It does,” Sonny agreed. He gently scooped the baby into his arms. “Brandy, welcome to the world, sweetheart.”   
  
The baby just stared at him with bright eyes and what he was sure was the hint of a smile. “Brandy,” Sonny murmured. He looked at Brenda. “But you know what that means.”   
  
“Yes. She still needs a middle name.”   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“Well her namesake on ‘Moments in Our Lives’ has the middle name 'Nightingale'…”   
  
Sonny shook his head. “No baby of mine is getting that for a middle name.”   
  
“But Sonny, she likes that too,” Brenda said, pointing to their daughter who was watching her father with interest.   
  
“Brandy Nightingale Corinthos … Well I’ll be damned,” Sonny said. “She does like it.”   
  
“Hey, watch the language,” Brenda chastised but she laughed. She leaned over and kissed their daughter’s forehead. “Welcome to the world, Brandy  _Nightingale_ Corinthos. We’re so glad you’re here.”


End file.
